The words I never said
by coralie.bayen
Summary: Suite a l'absence de Jane, Maura s'en veut et se demande si elle aura l'occasion de revoir sa meilleure amie pour lui parler de ce qu'elle n'a jamais su dire. Rizzles


A lire avec la chanson "Words-Skylar Grey". C'est un peu fouillis mais j'ai eu besoin de sortir l'idée de ma tête, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même. Laissez une review.

_Always in a rush_

_Never stay on the phone long enough_

_Why am I so self-important?_

_Said I'd see you soon_

_But that was, oh, maybe a year ago_

_Didn't know time was of the essence_

Mais où es-tu partit? Pourquoi tout semble si différent depuis ton départ? Pourquoi suis-je si vaniteuse? Pourquoi tout le monde semble savoir où tu es sauf moi? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'on me cache quelque chose? Dis moi Jane, où tu es. Dis moi pourquoi tu es partit si vite. Pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu qu'une fois par mois? Pourquoi m'accordes-tu que 5 minutes? Pourquoi n'es tu pas là, auprès de moi? Tu sais, tout es si sombre sans toi. Vide de sens, et de vie.

_So many questions_

_But I'm talking to myself_

_I know that you can't hear me any more_

_Not anymore_

_So much to tell you_

_And most of all goodbye_

Tellement de questions en se suspend, je me souviens du jour de ton départ comme si c'était hier. Et pourtant, cela fait maintenant 1 an. 1 an que je ne sais pas où tu es, 1 an que j'ai peur de te perdre. Tu ne m'entends probablement pas, parce que tu ne m'écoutes pas, mais je te demande de revenir. Saine et sauve. Ta mère m'a dit où tu étais, ne lui en veux pas. Elle m'a tout raconté. L'arrivé du général, ton choc, ton départ. Elle même ne savait pas le jour de ton départ. Chaque jour je prit le ciel de te ramener vivante, de te faire revenir le plus rapidement possible. Je ne t'en veux pas, mais j'aurais voulu te dire au revoir comme il se doit.

_But I know that you can't hear me any more_

_It's so loud inside my head_

_With words that I should have said_

_And as I drown in my regrets_

_I can't take back the words I never said_

_I never said_

_I can't take back the words I never said_

Tout est si confus. Tu as toujours été ma meilleure amie, mais ça a toujours été plus que ça. Toi même tu le savais, je sais ce que tu ressentais. Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu es parti sans prévenir. Tu pensais que ton frère te remplacerais, tu pensais que je l'aimais. J'aurais dût te prévenir, j'aurais dût tout te dire. Et maintenant, tu ne m'entends plus. Je ne sais pas quand tu reviendras et quand je pourrais tout t'avouer. J'aurais dût te dire que je t'aimais, que tu étais la numéro 1. Ma meilleure amie, tu étais tellement plus que ça. Et maintenant, je vis dans la peur constante de te perdre. De te perdre définitivement. J'ai peur de ne plus jamais te voir. Je m'en veux, je m'en veux tellement de ne pas te l'avoir dit, de pas avoir pût te retenir.

_Always talking shit_

_Took your advice and did the opposite_

_Just being young and stupid_

_I haven't been all that you could've hoped for_

_But if you'd held on a little longer_

_You'd have had more reasons to be proud_

Je me souviens d'avant. Quand nous étions à la fac. Nous avions passé deux ans ensembles à flirter ouvertement. Tu m'avais dis "Sois jeune et stupide", je t'avais reproché ton langage et tu avais ris. Ris d'un rire communicatif. Puis je t'ai déçu, et j'en suis désolé. Jamais plus je ne recommencerais. C'était il y a tellement longtemps. J'ai dût partir en France et je suis revenu 6 ans après, et là, nous nous sommes retrouvés à la bpd. Tu m'as sauté dans les bras, tout était simple. Mais il a fallu que tu partes. Jamais plus je ne recommencerais, je te l'avais promis, pourquoi ne me crois tu pas? Tu as mal interprêté, oui ton frère m'aime mais c'est ton frère, il est ma famille et toi, tu es tellement plus que ça. Mais si tu m'avais demandé, si tu avais cherché à comprendre, tu serais resté. Je le sais, c'est de ma faute.

_So many questions_

_But I'm talking to myself_

_I know that you can't hear me any more_

_Not anymore_

_So much to tell you_

_And most of all goodbye_

_But I know that you can't hear me any more_

_It's so loud inside my head_

_With words that I should have said_

_And as I drown in my regrets_

_I can't take back the words_

J'aurais voulu te dire à quel point tu es formidable. J'aurais voulu te garder près de moi pour toujours. La vérité, c'est qu'on s'est éloigne ces derniers temps. A cause de mon père. Je t'en ai voulu, mais il m'a avoué qu'il t'aurais tué sans hésitation. J'ai alors réalisé que ma vie sans toi aurait été un enfer. Et c'est ce qu'elle est maintenant depuis 1 an. J'aurais dût te dire que, malgré notre éloignement et mon amitié avec ton frère, tu étais toujours dans un coin de ma tête. Je pensais à toi constamment. Oh oui, tous le temps. Je repensais à nos moments, tellement de souvenir en si peu de temps. Tu n'as jamais hésité a venir me réconforter au milieu de la nuit, à me sauver. Hoyt t'as prises toi, et tu as avoué que c'est à moi que tu pensais quand tu étais la dedans. Tu as dit que peu importe le supplice qu'il t'avais fait vivre, tu priais pour pas qu'il me touche. Et après ça, tu es resté forte, tu t'es plus occupé de moi que je ne me suis occupé de toi. J'aurais dût te dire à quel point tu étais merveilleuse. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait et je ne sais pas si j'aurais l'opportunité de le faire un jour.

_The longer I stand here_

_The louder the silence_

_I know that you're gone but sometimes I swear that I hear_

_Your voice when the wind blows_

_So I talk to the shadows_

_Hoping you might be listening 'cos I want you to know_

Un jour tu m'avais dit, "Si je ne reviens pas physiquement, n'oublie pas que chaque fois que tu sentiras la brise sur ton visage, ce sera moi qui serais revenu t'embrasser." J'ai toujours pensé que tu serais près de moi, et tu l'as toujours été. Même à je ne sais combien de kilomètres, quand je sens la brise sur mon visage, je sais que tu es là. J'aurais dût te dire à quel point tu étais parfaite, avant que ça ne soit trop tard. Maintenant, je ne sais même pas quand tu reviendras et si tu reviendras un jour.

_It's so loud inside my head_

_With words that I should have said_

_And as I drown in my regrets_

_I can't take back the words I never said_

_I never said_

_I can't take back the words I never said_

_Never said_

_I can't take back the words I never said_

Je ne savais pas si un jour j'aurais la chance de te dire que je t'aime. Et je m'étais promis que, dès que la chance se présenterais, je te dirais tout, je ne te laisserais plus partir. Quelqu'un a dût entendre mes prières car j'ai entendu toqué à la porte, et quand j'ai ouvert, ce n'était personne d'autre que toi. Oui, toi. Tu es revenu. Un sourire timide sur les lèvres, un sac sur le dos, tu m'as regardé et tu m'as dit "Et bien, tu ne laisses plus entrer ta meilleure amie?" Et j'ai ris, j'ai ris pour la première fois depuis douze mois. Et maintenant, tu es devant moi, tu me regardes. Tu allais parler mais je ne t'en laisse pas le temps. Non, du temps, on en a assez perdu. Je te saute dans les bras et enfouit ma tête dans ton cou. Quelle joie quand je sens tes bras se serrer autour de ma taille. Jamais je n'aurais penser que ça me manquerais autant. Je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes resté comme ça mais ça ne me dérange pas de rester dans cette position jusqu' à la fin de ma vie. Je te regarde, tu ne sais pas quelle attitude adopter alors je choisis pour toi. Je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes et mes mains sur tes joues pour intensifier le baiser. J'attends ce moment depuis tellement de temps. J'allais m'éloigner mais tes bras se ressert encore plus et tu repars à la quête de ma bouche. Je souris contre tes lèvres quand j'entends ces trois petits mots sortir de ta bouche.

_I love you._


End file.
